Rilla's Dreams
by sarakl
Summary: How did Ken and Rillas lives continue? Read and find out!


**Rilla's dreams!**

**My story about Rilla and Ken and their way to find love ****together…**

"Yes…" Rilla said again, this time making it sound as it should. She threw herself towards Ken and hugged him tightly. "I am yours!" She touched his face, tracing his scars down his chin, sending him a sad look, as if feeling the pain that lay behind the red streaks. Ken, amazed by how his young love had grown, studied her new features as well. Gone was everything that had made her look like a girl and instead here she stood in front of him as a woman, even more lovely than he remembered. He brought his thumbs up to her lips and touched them lightly before giving his Rilla a kiss, full of all the longing he had felt these last years.

This is how Anne found her youngest daughter when she came home; kissing a man in uniform, though not a man she immediately could place. First she was kind of shocked by Rilla's actions, but as she came nearer, a smile came upon Anne's face. "Hey Ken!," she greeted, giving the lovers time to brake up before coming closer. "I see you are back, I am so glad," she also gave him a hug and, to not make Rilla uncomfortable by her mother seeing her, she continued "How is Lesley?" Ken was embarrassed by what Anne had seen, and he didn't know if Rilla had told anyone about her promise to him. "My mother is very well, glad to have me back I guess. I was just about to tell Rilla that that's why I couldn't come sooner, mom wouldn't let me go." He looked down on Rilla and realised suddenly that he hadn't even been talking to Anne for a minute and already he slipped up. Anne understood the twisted look on Ken and tried to help by suggesting "Why don't you bring Ken down to the garden for a while Rilla, I am sure you two have a lot to talk about." She smiled at Ken and nodded in the direction before leaving them alone.

"She knows?" Ken asked unsure. "I told her about the kiss and what you asked of me…" Rilla whispered, not sure if it was ok. Ken took Rilla by her waist, keeping her as close as he could and walked slowly onto the grass. "I don't know what you have thought of me, all these years. You were so young and innocent when I left you, and we had had a very short time to develop feelings for each other. But am I too presumptions' when I believe you return my love My-Rilla?" Ken stopped and turned Rilla around so he could see her face. "I think I feel in love with you that beautiful night at the lighthouse," Rilla blushed. "I have been waiting for you to come home everyday since you left!" she added while her voice broke. Tears started running down her checks and Ken brushed them away while hugging Rilla even closer towards him, wanting to comfort her. "Your mother is right; we do have a lot to talk about. I don't know if you have thought of marriage, but Rilla lets get to know each other again before we do anything concerning that matter. You are so young and the Ken you thought you loved…, think you love, well I am not sure if he is there, not anymore... I care about you my-Rilla, I do, and my intensions are to win your heart. Though I would like a chance for us to go on walks, take you to dances and bring you small gifts, just as other young men does." Rilla looked up at her Ken, still with tears in her eyes saying, "I do love you, I do!" "I don't doubt you; I just want you to have a boyfriend before you get a husband…" Ken tried to convince her.

Gilbert had come home and found his wife by the window over looking the garden. "Hi Anne, what are you looking at?" Then suddenly he saw a vision of two young people standing very close. "Ken has come back and he and Rilla are talking…" Anne tried to explain. "Talking?" Gilbert asked. "Why?" "Come now, you must have seen Rilla hurting these last weeks, reading the newspaper so thoroughly, getting more upset everyday? She is in love Gil, and I think her man has finally come to claim her." Gilbert looked perplexed, what was this, he hadn't had a clue. "Ken and Rilla?" Anne laughed at her husband, one of the first since the news about Walter. "Isn't it great, I think he will make her very happy!" "But she is so young," Gilbert tried, not wanting to give up his youngest daughter. "She is old enough to love, remember when you feel in love with me," Anne reminded him with a small kiss on his lips, making Gilbert smile.

Ken and Rilla stood in silence, holding each other, just listening to the breaths. Rilla never wanted to let go, but the cold wind made goose-bumps all over her arms. "It is cold My-Rilla, let's go inside." Ken issued to the door.

Inside they were met by Anne and Gilbert, and Ken was invited for some late-night tea. Rilla knew she might need to hide her relationship to Ken, but decided that he would have to force her to leave his hand, taking an even better grip before walking into the living-room. Ken couldn't get his eyes to stop travelling back to Rilla. Her face was so beautiful; he loved her freckles, her brown hair with its touch of red and her eyes that were so full of life. Off course he also saw how the rest of her had grown, her breasts were making a beautiful cleavage on the dress and her waist and hips made her body look like an old movie-stars'. Anne and Gilbert both asked questions about his parents. How they had coped with the war, if his father was working on anything new, and what about his sister? He answered without thinking, as the girl sitting next to him made thinking quite difficult. "I should probably make my intensions known before I leave tonight," he thought, not completely sure what to say to Dr. Blythe.

An hour after, Gilbert rose from his seat to check on something in his office and Ken saw the opportunity: "May I ask to have a word with you Dr. Blythe?" Ken said. Gilbert looked at him, knowing exactly what Ken wanted to ask. "Come, let get this over with," Gilbert replied reluctantly. Anne sent him a strict look that said "be nice…". "I just wanted to say that I am here because I feel in love with your daughter just a few weeks before the war, and she made me a promise to wait for me. Though I am aware off the short period of time we have had with each other and how much we both have changed during this war I have asked your daughter to go on dates with me a while before we decide on anything. I want her to be sure that I am who she thinks I am." Ken explained to Gilbert, "I just wanted you to know, and to have your permission." Gilbert smiled at the man standing in front of him, thinking back just a few years when Ken ran around with his children playing. "I see you care for her very much and I think you are a good man Ken, so yes, I agree. Though don't play with her heart!" he warned, this time it was Gilbert giving the strict look.

Ken was happy to have that conversation over with and went back to Rilla to say good night. "I have to go back to the house of dreams now, but I will see you first thing tomorrow. Maybe we could try one of those walks then?" Ken whispered in Rilla's ear while giving her a good night hug. "I will dream about you…" Rilla answered. "I will dream about you as well, as I have done all these years. That reminds me, here are the letters that never got to you. They all came back when I tried to send them…" Ken pushed a big packet of letters over in Rillas hands. "I want you to read one every night, begin at the beginning…" he demanded, before giving her another hug and turning around.

Rilla said a quick goodnight to her parents, eager to read the first letter, there were also a lot of things she had to consider as the night had turned out different then she had thought. She jumped up in bed and counted the letters, there were ten in all, all dated. The first one was written a week after their first kiss and her heart bet very fast while she opened it.

"Dear My-Rilla!

You have no idea how much I have thought about you this last week. That night one week ago seemed to go so perfect, but I think we both agree that Susan's sweet way of helping was not a very wanted on. There were so many things I wanted to ask you that night, to explain to you…

You see this is not the first time I have had you in my mind, it seems like you have been there for quite a while already. It started with me always being attracted by your curls, the way they dance when you walk… Later I realised that I loved being around you, and getting happy when I was so lucky to talk to you. I guess I didn't show it very well, it was all so new and you have always been the baby-sister of my friends, this new feeling was all to scary.

Now to the promise I asked of you and that you gave. Did you mean it? Are you going to wait for me? I can't give you a promise for the future back, as I feel like it's too unsure. I hope you realise you have stolen my heart.

Yours, if you will have me, Ken.

Rilla laughed thinking back to the night Susan kept them from talking. "I think he is in love with me, really in love…," Rilla whispered out into the air. She wanted to pick up the next letter, but Ken's words rang in her ears, "one every night". Instead Rilla curled up and started dream about her new future, one that had a very hansom man in it.

She waved when she saw him coming up the road, running towards him. "Hi there!" Ken said happy as Rilla threw her self around his neck. "Hi!" Rilla greeted back. "I loved you letter, and I did!" Ken looked a bit confused, not sure what she did. "you read only one letter?" Ken guessed. "Yes, but no, that it not what I meant. I waited for you, and didn't kiss any other man before you came home." Ken smiled from ear to ear, teasing "Well, then I guess you are quite starved for kisses…" before leaning down to kiss his My-Rilla.

"The others want to see you, but I think they will just have to wait a while more. I want to have you all to my self first. What about walking to the Rainbow valley?" Rilla said determined while leading her man the other way. "When did you fall in love with me?" Rilla suddenly asked an amused Ken. "You only said that you were drawn by my hair and that I had been on your mind for a while. I need something more robust. Was it before the dance?" Ken smiled and took her hand. "I can't give you a date, if that's what you want. I think I feel in love with you bit by bit, though I don't think I would have been on the dance at all, had I not known that you were to come." Ken confessed, seeing the affect his words had on Rilla, and she replied. "I think I fell for you long before. Though you were so handsome and a bit older, and I didn't think I had a chance… That first part of the dance was like a dream come true!" "You don't realise; I had used a very long time to prepare for that evening so that I would have enough courage to talk to you, though when you answered with those lisping words I knew you had to feel something for me…" Rilla blushed and looked away.

The two continued to talk while walking towards the valley. "What is your favourite colour?" Ken asked Rilla, eager to talk about something light, and get to know his girlfriend. "You change subjects fast, but if you really want to know, it's green…" Rilla answered, "What's yours?" "I have been dreaming of your green dress from the dance during the entire war! So I guess it's green for me as well!" "The green dress? Oh, yes, I had forgotten about that one, it's too small now." Rilla remembered.

"Hi Ken" Jem greeted when he spotted his old friend coming down towards the house, with his youngest sister by his side. "I have heard you have captured the heart of Rilla, who knew she would become such a beauty; I hope you know how lucky you are…" Jem took his friend's hand and shock it happily. "I think her beauty got me captured a long time ago!" Ken exclaimed, letting Jem know that his relationship was serious and not a subject to tease. "I am glad," Jem said after seeing the determination in Ken's eyes. "I think you two will do great together." "We are not engaged yet…"Rilla reminded Jem, giving him a warning to back off. It stung inside Ken when hearing Rilla say those words, as he felt truly bound to her, regardless of the lack of proposal. "She is my girlfriend and we are going to keep to that until we have gotten to know each other again, or gotten to know each other all together as more than friends!" Ken tried to explain, more to himself than to Jem.

That evening Rilla was full of anticipation, looking forward to read the next letter.

" Dearest Rilla!

I have been dreaming of our future together and I didn't realise that you had already become such a huge part of my thoughts. When I saw you sitting there with that child, our last evening together, I tried to tattoo the picture into my mind. You were so beautiful and the way you looked at Jims with all the love in the world, well it showed me what a great mother you are going to become. And I find my self dreaming of our children. Stupid really, since I haven't even asked you if you want to have any… Though you did take in Jims, so you have to love children, right…?

You are becoming a part of me and you don't even know it, your devoted friend Ken.

Rilla smiled at the letter, thinking about the insecurity she read easily between the lines. That night she felt asleep dreaming of her life with the man she loved.

"I want to have many children, like my mom!" Rilla told Ken the next day. They had been eating an ice cream in town, while talking about everything and nothing. "So my letter yesterday got your attention…" Ken teased. "I learned so much by taking care of Jims, and even though it was hard work I fell in love with that kid and I know I want to have several of young Kens running around." Rilla told Ken, with hope for a future as described. "You know, I sill have two more years before I am finished engineer," Ken explained, "I can't start a family before that…" "Mom waited for father for five years, while he finished medical school. I think I can wait two!" Rilla liked the subject, knowing that marriage was her main goal. I think I would like to work and save money for our future life together, it would hold great meaning to me!" Ken looked at Rilla, who sat there with shinning eyes, telling him she wanted him as a husband, but leaving the specific words out. "I love you Rilla Blythe!" Ken suddenly whispered into Rilla's ear.

The weather was good and Rilla enjoyed walking hand in hand with Ken. "My parents are coming here next week," Ken told Rilla with excitement. "But first there are to be a new dance at the lighthouse, and I wondered if you would go with me?" Rilla was trilled, like she would miss an opportunity like that? Sadly she remembered that she didn't really have anything really nice to wear, though who did at these times?

The morning of the dance was very much like the morning when Rilla anxiously awaited her first dance. Rilla had gotten an old dress her mother had saved and had worked hard to make it fit her beautifully. Anne had picked forest stars and helped Rilla put them in her hair. "You look amazing," Gilbert sighed, knowing who had worn that green dress before, with the same flowers in her hair. Sending his wife a longing gaze he looked away, afraid to let his daughter see his feelings. Rilla had picked a pair of good shoes this time, remembering the ones she had forced her self into the last time. "That's just how much you have grown would have been ashamed to not have a new dress and shoes before the war, and now you didn't even think of asking for anything new." Anne looked proudly at her daughter before running up the stairs to fetch her best coat, saying "I would like you to borrow this, if you like it that is, it would look good with that dress…" Rilla did understand the importance in the gesture and accepted gladly. "I love you mom," she said, giving Anne a hug.

Ken had to force his eyes off of Rilla, she was that beautiful. "A true flower princess! My princess!" he smiled. The party turned out a success, the weather was good and they could dance until the morning if they wished. Rilla and Ken kept to eachother the whole evening, and when talking to others they stood side by side holding hands. "Would you like to dance May-Rilla?" Ken asked politely. "Yes!" Rilla said, glad he had finally asked. The dance went smoothly and Rilla relaxed when she felt Ken's strong arms around her. "I want to hold you just like this, all the time!" Ken exclaimed happy. Rilla looked up at him, blushing while kissing Ken, it was the first time she had kissed him and not the other way around.

After a few more songs they took off, Ken leading Rilla toward a boat, and soon taking her back to the beach that had made them realise each other's feelings. "We have been speaking about so many things these last days and you have let me talk about the entire period I was home waiting for you, I would like you to tell me about the war." Rilla drew her breath and continued, "If you trust me and confide in me, our relationship will grow!" "Have you brought the letter?" Ken asked, knowing he had asked her to bring the fifth letter. Rilla reached for her purse and got it out, "here…" "I will read you this one my self and then you may ask and I will try to answer, but it's still all very fresh and difficult to talk about.

"Dear Rilla Blythe!

(Oh, I dream that you will soon be Rilla Ford, mrs. Ford…) I have been at war for over three years now and I still think about you all the time. It's hard to get hold of extra paper to write and even harder to find someone to ship it for me. I wish I could off gotten a word from you. How are you cooping with the war? Are you well? I worry for all of you back home, ironic when I know that, at least my parents and sister worry for me even when they sleep. I hope you send me a thought once in a while too. I guess all these years are making me insecure.

The life here is tough. Living so closely with all of these guys is really demanding, even though they feel like brothers just as any blood-brother would have been. By the way, the bounds we make are probably even stronger than any blood; we need to cover each others backs to be able to survive. I feel like this letter is not coming together as I wished it. I was going to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I long for your eyes, and here I am writing about this dirty war and my fellow soldiers. Your boy Ken.

Do you see why this letter is different?" Ken asked Rilla carefully. "It's darker than the others…" Rilla said without thinking. "And there is the war, it most have been dreadful." Ken nodded his head in response. "I got a lot of friends while fighting, but I lost many as well." "Would you really like me to try and tell you about my history from the war?" Ken truly did want Rilla to know, as he knew that was the only way they could really become close. "I do…"

So Ken told Rilla about training, about the dirty trenches and the constant worry of getting himself or other killed. He talked from the heart and Rilla listened with out interrupting, none of them noticed that the time flew by. Rilla lay in Kens lap and enjoyed the feeling of being near him and knowing that he trusted her with a very difficult part of his life. When Ken finally took a brake and looked up he saw that the stars were gone and that morning was soon arriving. Without him noticing Rilla had curled up to keep warm, but her skin still felt awfully cold. "What have I done keeping you outside all night, you are freezing." "You stayed here too!" Rilla pouted, feeling as if she again was years younger than Ken. "Rilla dear, come! We most get you home!" Ken dragged her along, but Rilla didn't really want to, knowing how magical the night had been. Ken would not argue and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the boat. By the time the boat had reached the lighthouse Rilla had fallen a sleep. Ken swept her into his arms once more and that's when he noticed how her body temperature had changed from freezing to very warm in just a few minutes. He looked at her cheek and they were both red. Rilla started waking up in his arms and mumbled "I don't feel so good Ken…" than she drifted off again.

Ken didn't hesitate and ran up to the house. There were still a few people there and he called out for help. "I need a car, my girl her is sick." "A man came forward and said he would drive. "Drive to dr. Blythes house, she is his daughter and he knows what to do." Ken said rather panicking. Arriving at the house Ken still held Rilla close whispering sweet words to her all the way. The Doctor was already up and was watching the car as it had approached. When he saw Ken caring a sleeping Rilla, he smiled, thinking that his young daughter had exhausted her self, but when he saw Ken's face he ran out, knowing that something was wrong. "She is sick!" Ken shouted when he saw Gilbert. The doctor came close and looked at a feverish young girl and felt his heart jump in his throat. "Bring her in to my office at once" he said in a harsh but worried voice. Gil examined Rilla and was relieved to see that her tonsils were still normal and her throat seemed just fine. Other than a high fever he could find nothing wrong. "I think Rilla will be fine, just give her a day or two to recover." Gil told Ken who was almost shaking with worry. "Why don't you help me bring her up to her own room and we'll take it from there…" Gil tried to calm him. "Can I stay with her?" Ken asked, worried that Gil wouldn't let him. "Sure you can, than you can take her pulse and monitor her condition for a while, just so nothing progresses."

Ken was really tired, but he couldn't take his eyes off Rilla. He whispered small encouraging words, but mostly he just watched her and using cold compresses to keep her temperature down. Gil came in a few times during the day, trying to calm Ken, who worried over everything. Anne, who had had her part of sick children wasn't to worried either, if Gil said everything was alright it usually was.

Rilla's face had gotten a tad more normal, her hot flushes had subsided and she was sleeping more soundly. Ken had been awake for over 30 hours and his eyes were as heavy as if they were sewn together.


End file.
